I Love Us
by d3uces
Summary: I vow to fiercely love you in all your forms, now and forever. I promise to never forget that this is a once in a lifetime love. I vow to love you, and no matter what challenges might carry us apart, we will always find a way back to each other.


Before you guys out about this long paragrapgh, chill the fuck out. I'll make the story long for you guys. Especially you. Yeah you. The one resting their elbow on the computer desk with their palm on their cheek and when you get up to finally take your long awaited piss that you've held off for hours because you've been stuffing your brain with all the Valentines Day fan fics that are basically pieces of shit but you read them anyways to pass the time, off subject! Back on topic, after you finish and go look and in mirror (Because you know you don't wash your filthy dirty hands, you dirty cretin) and you see that BIG RED SPLOCH on your face.

Yeah guuuurl. You know who i'm talking about.

Now that I look back it's not even that long. Fuuuuu-

Okay. So before you guys review and get your panties into a twist about me spelling shit wrong, I'M MOBILE BITCHESSSS.  
>My laptop went into the deep dark depths of hell ( yeah. I sentenced my own laptop to hell). And until my iPad gets a keyboard and I get Word or Pages on that piece of shit, i'm mobile.<br>That's really my only excuse for not updating Nobody Better Than Me. That and writers block.  
>Fucking writers block.<br>I also...wait. I was thinking of The Naked and Famous for some reason and HAVE NO IDEA WHAT I WAS JUST ABOUT TO SAAAAAY.  
>Oh. Okay.<br>I'm having this whole New York attitude going on again, and if you didn't know it's where I get pretty bat-shit crazy and sarcasticly clever.  
>It also seems like you Californians don't appreciate it. Neither do you Virginia People. Live a little, people!<br>But I dont even think New Yorkers would appreciate me right now...  
>Also, I JUST WATCHED THE VOW. So don't be all alarmed and anal when i quote it.<p>

...I should make a blog. Or at least a fic where Amu acts like me.

I woke up, more groggy than normal, only to be met by the merciless rays of sunshine streaming down my poor, innocent, face.  
>I closed my eyes and got up, feeling my way around the room. I opened the door to my closet and opened my eyes. I felt around the dark space for the light switch and flipped it on.<br>I reached for my favorite Obey crew. It was red with white stripes and some black writing in it that i'd never really cared to read. Something about 'devilata' or whatever. I reached for my white skinny jeans with huge rips in them. I walked over to where I kept my socks and pulled my favorite ones out; They were dark navy blue with blue cats and strawberries on them.  
>I blushed at the memory of when i recieved them.<br>Ikuto had given them to me during Christmas, which may I point out was two months ago, and they already grew to the top of my ranking for socks.  
>I slipped them on and glided across my wooden floors to get my white, high top converse. They were kind of worn of but kind of new. Just how I like em.<br>I trudged downstairs and helped myself to the cold hawaiian pjzza from last night. As i was eating I layed on the living room floor, instead of eating in a chair like a normal person.  
>My mom walked in a few minutes later and raised her eyebrow at me but decided not to do anything but shrug.<br>"Ikuto is picking me up today." I explained.  
>I swear there were stars in her eyes. She hid it well but I saw past it. Nevertheless, she did nothing put nod knowingly knowing that I had a tendency to not hear the doorbell and would rather not be yelled from downstairs by her.<br>Anyways, I was innocently chewing on my pizza lazily when the doorbell rang. I flinched and let out a yelp, but continued chewing my pizza. After the second ring i decided to answer.  
>"Come innnnnnnnn!" I shouted.<br>Seconds later I was met by Ikuto staring at me laying down on the floor in front of him chewing on a pizza.  
>"Wut." I stated, not at all intimidated by his stare. He shrugged then pointed to the car.<br>"Lets go, slowpoke." He chuckled.  
>I stuck my tongue out at him and waved goodbye to my mom.<br>He opened my opened my door of his old, red chevy and I giggled. I hoped in and he shut the door behind me. He climbed in through the other side and gave me A quick peck on the lips.  
>"That's all I get?" I pouted. He chuckled and leaned in for one more. As our lips touched I could feel him smiling through the kiss. My hand reached for his hair and I rubbed his ear on the way to it, recieving a growl in return.<br>I laughed and seperated from him, only to see him grinning.  
>"Whaaaaaaaaat?" I asked.<br>He shook his head and replied, "You're too cute for your own good."  
>I blushed and sank lower in my chair.<br>And to answer any questions out there, yet Ikuto and I are dating. I'm in my second year of highschool and he's in his third. And yes, I am madly in love with him amd he knows that. It's not one of those stupid loves where the girl loves him for a week and thats it. Nope. I've loved him for a few years now but we've only recently been going out.  
>Back to whatever is happening though.<br>I guess I was daydreaming for a bit because when I decided to come back to earth, we were already in the parking lot and Ikuti was nudging my shoulder.  
>"Da fu..." I mumbled. I looked over and saw Ikuto holding a small pink box.<br>"I-ikuto...?" I expected a gift from him, sure! But not this gift! Not that I took mind to it. I really loved him. I was ready for it.  
>He looked at me and hopped out of his car. I grabbed our book bags and did the same. We met in front of the car and I gave him his backpack. As I did so, he grabbed my hand and led me down the sidewalk to where I can only guess to be the "Royal Garden". Childish name, i know. But it's my favorite place. It's where Ikuto confessed to me a last December while giving me my socks. We had snuck out together and ran away back here. As previously stated he got my socks. I got him a little kitty collar that he wears as a bracelet.<br>Lost in my thoughts I didn't realize that we had stopped, causing me to crash into Ikuto's back with and "oomph!".  
>He chuckled and turned around, catching me before I fell.<br>"Still the same old clumsy Amu, huh?" I bit my lip and waited for him to go on.  
>Instead, he got on one knee. "But that's one of the reasons why I love you." He cleared his throat before continuing.<br>"Amu Hinamori, will you marry me? Because if you do, I vow to fiercely love you in all your forms, now and forever. I promise to never forget that this is a once in a lifetime love. I vow to love you, and no matter what challenges might carry us apart, we will always find a way back to each other." He gripped my hand tighter, and I smiled.  
>"Ikuto..." This isn't real. The guy that I love...he really loves me. I smiled softly.<p>

"I do." I saw him breathe a sigh of relief.

"I vow to help you love life, to always hold you with tenderness, and to have the patience that love demands. To speak when words are needed, and to share the silence when they're not." I paused before continuing. "To agree to disagree on red velvet cake," I watched him chuckle "and to live within the warmth of your heart and always call it home."  
>I looked at him thoughtfully. "I love you, Ikuto."<br>He smiled and took me in his arms.  
>"Happy Valentines day Mrs. Tsukiyomi." He whispered as he slipped the ring onto my finger.<p>

::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::: :::::::;::::::::: ::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::

So how was it? Good? He better be. Its 4:24 in the morning right now AND I spent a good 30 minutes looking for their vows.  
>WATCH THE VOW. IT SO FUCKING EMOTIONAL AND KIND OF ORIGINAL. AT LEAST THE ENDING WAS. SO LIKEEEEEE...WATCH IT.<br>Mostly cause Rachel McAdams is in it but whateves.  
>Its a fucking great movie.<br>I missed valentines day by 5 hours basically.  
>Whatevurrrr.<br>Review guyyyyyssssssss. I need caffineeeeeeeee!

Also, be sure to check out my story, Nobody Better Than Me.  
>I changed the summary and shit doe. Who caresssss. Its awesome.<p>

AND. I just dont get how cruddy stories with super bad english or stories that just make no sense have 100+ reviews. And they're all GOOD ones. People are saying shit like ",Love it! Update sooon plssssssssss! :)))))"  
>NO. NO. NO. NO. NO. NOOOOOO. Do not encourage the beast! Tell them to learn fucking english and type it correctly.<br>Its common sense people.


End file.
